


Судьба

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Однажды в поместье талигойского вице-адмирала непременно появится хозяйка, ведь все ее так ждут.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Судьба

— А беседку, изволите видеть, поправили, все новенькое, некондиционный лес сторговал в порту!

Бывалый вояка был так доволен собой и настолько не понимал никаких шуток, что Вальдес было заподозрил в нем верного вассала Дома Скал, о чем и спросил. В наказание ему пришлось, вдумчиво и заинтересованно кивая, прослушать всю историю простого, но честного рода его нового управляющего до пятого колена. 

Вальдес взял его на службу, пойдя на поводу непредсказуемого порыва, из которых, собственно, и состояла вся его жизнь — неожиданные решения, стремительные эскапады, непредсказуемые броски — одно слово, Бешеный! 

Франсиско Орельяна потерял в бою под Хексберг руку, и его-то, отчаявшегося, обескураженного внезапной немощью, привыкшего во всем рассчитывать на силу рук и крестьянскую, хитрую изворотливость ума, Вальдес и схватил за плечо, отбиваясь от грозного великолепия тетушки, баронессы Юлианы Вейзель, выговаривавшей ему за запущенные земли и, как неминуемое следствие, за полное нежелание остепениться.

— Отчего же вы так скверно обо мне думаете, тетушка! Я уже нанял человека, который присмотрит за землей и домом, обустроит все… обустроишь, Пако? — Вальдес заглянул парню в глаза. Если бывший квартирмейстер «Астэры» и не упал на колени, прижимая единственной рукой потрепанную шапку к груди, так лишь от того, как крепко держал его сам вице-адмирал талигойского флота, сдерживающий неотвратимую приливную волну.

Юлиана Вейзель оглядела Орельяну с головы до ног, и во взгляде ее явно читалось глубокое недоумение, смешанное с абсолютным пониманием — этому человеку поместье маркиза Вальдеса доверить никак невозможно.

Орельяна неловко улыбнулся, обнажив нехватку зубов переднего ряда. Баронесса Вейзель шумно выдохнула, поджала губы и ретировалась, шурша юбками и не переставая раздавать указания всем обитателям Морского дома, которым не повезло попасться ей на пути.

Вальдес медленно отпустил плечо своего бывшего квартирмейстера. Тот тяжело сглотнул, старательно дыша перегаром в сторону и заговорил:

— Альмиранте… да я же… как родному…. Все сделаю… все… налажу, всегда у меня со снабжением все было полный порядок, ни один матрос не жаловался, все накормлены, все пересчитано, вся амуниция, альмиранте, век буду благодарен...

Вальдес покачал головой, глядя вслед тетушке, — след этот был отчетливо виден: не только младшие чины, но и офицеры, повстречав госпожу баронессу, вжимались в стены. По коридору Морского дома шел отчетливый фарватер.

— И невесту еще мне найди, давай, — негромко сказал Вальдес, но смеяться отчего-то не стал.

Полгода спустя поместье, полученное под Хексберг в награду за личную храбрость, Вальдес едва узнал. Вековые ели были безжалостно спилены и пущены, по всей видимости, на дрова — в самом доме стоял такой обжигающий еловый жар, словно в каждой из комнат оборудовали купальню. Сияли корабельным лаком новые полы — не паркет, но простые, надежные и тоже, разумеется, корабельные, доски. Дорожки в саду были широкими и вычерченными по линейке.

— Кажется, здесь раньше был нерегулярный южный парк? — тоскливо спросил Вальдес.

— Как можно, альмиранте, — жарко зашептал управляющий, прижимая к груди единственную руку. — Дамы же. Юбки, сами понимаете. Как тут пройти? А ежели прогулка, значит, к пруду, смотреть на закат в это… значит… в камышах. Госпожа Вальдес пойдет по ровной дорожке, и из дома ее видать, не потеряется, безопасно….

— Госпожа Вальдес, — повторил господин Вальдес и сдвинул густые черные брови. Бывший квартимейстер замер, открыв рот. — Это, Пако, кто ж у нас такая?

— А, — расплылся в улыбке тот, — так ведь, альмиранте! Вы ж сказали — надо невесту. Жениться, стало быть, вздумали. Это хорошо, это правильно, мужик без бабы-то…

— Что дерево без гусеницы, — со вздохом закончил Вальдес. — Деревья не вернешь, кошки с ними, но посади хоть что-нибудь, я не знаю…

— Непременно, непременно, — закивал управляющий, понимающе улыбаясь. — В соседях у вас очень достойная семья, две дочки, значит, Клара и Марта, косы — в руку толщиной. Бергерская хозяйка — женщина обстоятельная, полезное, значит, посадить что… огород…

— Ни в коем случае, — решительно оборвал его Вальдес. — Посади гиацинты, на худой конец, сирень. Что-нибудь сугубо бесполезное.

— Понимаю, альмиранте, все понимаю. С полуслова, — подхватил управляющий. — Значит, нежная нужна девушка, с пониманием прекрасного. Так ведь есть, знаете, вот в городе, я когда за маслом и пенькой ездил, так у начальника портового склада дочка — нежнейший цветок, и семья хорошая, работящая…

— Я — рэй, — со смиренной грустью сказал Вальдес. — Дочку начальника портового склада тетушка не поймет.

— Как не понять, она ж на талиг говорит? — опешил бывший квартирмейстер. — Но я-то понял, все понял, альмиранте, у благородных тоже дочки есть на выданье…

— А с беседкой что сделал? — невпопад спросил Вальдес. — Что это за береговые укрепления?

— Так ведь от дождя и снега, альмиранте, — зачастил управляющий. — Госпожа Вальдес будет ходить в беседку пить травяной отвар с медовыми сухариками…

— Сухариками? — зачарованно переспросил Вальдес. — Это какая будет госпожа-то, Пако? С косами, бергерская, или талигойская дворянка? Под снегом сухарики грызть?

— Так ведь какую выберете, альмиранте, — успокоил верный служака. — Кто ж вам-то откажет? Такой видный жених, при чинах, наградах, с землей, дом вон какой! Еще летнее крыло подновлю, сэкономим на камне…

— Здесь были утки, — вдруг сказал Вальдес, поворачиваясь к беседке. — Утки. В пруду.

— Так перестреляли всех, альмиранте. Замариновали на зиму. Они крякают, что твои гуси, а я гусей всю жизнь бил… Да и пойдет госпожа Вальдес к пруду…

— А там утки, — страдальчески сказал Вальдес. — Крякают. Да?

Управляющий расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

***

После своего второго, снова насильственного возвращения в Хексберг, Олаф Кальдмеер то ли больше не мог, то ли уже не считал нужным держаться. Он по-прежнему брился и менял рубашки каждое утро, что Вальдес искренне считал последним хорошим знаком, но уже отказывался спускаться к обеду и ужину, не поддерживал разговоров и все время стремился вернуться в свои комнаты на верхнем этаже, где неизменно читал одну только книгу — Эсператию.

Запертый непогодой и хрупким не то перемирием, не то затишьем в вечной войне, Вальдес маялся невозможностью ни на что повлиять, и то отирался у запертых дверей, как приблудный кот, то вдруг врывался внутрь, изображая воодушевление и страстно говоря о вещах мелких, ненужных, незначительных — других не было, как не было и новостей с момента смерти дриксенского кесаря и отъезда его родича, бывшего адъютанта, ведомого своей судьбой. Кальдмеер сдержанно выслушивал эти приступы красноречия и молча смотрел в стол или, что было еще хуже, на Вальдеса — не возражая, не споря и никоим образом не давая вовлечь себя в беседу. Вальдес сжимал зубы и тихо, бешено отчаивался, рыча и изрыгая проклятия всем на свете клирикам после, у себя.

День, в который он ворвался в комнаты, отведенные дриксенскому гостю, волоча теплые плащи и перчатки для верховой езды, был ветреным и серым. 

— Господин Кальдмеер! — радостно заявил он с порога. — Я плохой хозяин, за все это время нашей тесной дружбы ни разу не показал вам свое поместье, как невежливо с моей стороны! А ведь оно давно требует моей тщательнейшей инспекции, да и тетушка настаивает! Вы поможете разглядеть то, что упустят мои глаза, не привыкшие с тщанием подмечать все детали?

Олаф посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, поднялся и молча начал одеваться.

— Я неудобен вам в Хексберг, надо полагать? — спросил за него Вальдес, зверея на глазах. Улыбка его превратилась в мучительный оскал. — Нет, что вы, дорогой гость! Я забочусь исключительно о вашем удобстве и… исцелении.

Олаф отвернулся и попытался набросить плащ, сморщившись от боли в зажившей уже, но не вернувшей прежней подвижности руке. Вальдес подхватил плащ, помог с застежкой.

— Я ведь тоже когда-то был адъютантом и таким плохим, что меня очень быстро продвинули по службе, лишь бы избавиться. Олаф, что мне сделать, чтобы увидеть вашу улыбку?

Кальдмеер пожал плечами, коротко кивнул и шагнул в распахнутую Вальдесом дверь. Тот последовал за ним, тихо и непрестанно ругаясь себе под нос самыми страшными словами, какие услышишь не во всяком порту. 

Поместье хорошело на глазах — на взгляд корабельного квартирмейстера и добрых соседей-бергеров. Широченные дорожки были аккуратно расчищены и уложены камнем исключительно правильной формы. Прогуляться по ним без особых затруднений могла бы кавалькада дам в кринолинах. И даже шубках. Строго в линию выстроились какие-то полезные кухонные растения. В пруду плавали…

— Глаза не обманывают меня? — вдруг заговорил Кальдмеер, и это было так внезапно, что Вальдес вздрогнул. — Это пара лебедей? Какой-то изысканный намек?

— Да куда уж изысканнее, — пробормотал Вальдес, с силой дергая застежку плаща — ремни разбухли от сырости. — Раньше здесь были утки… По крайней мере, десять лет назад, когда я только получил поместье за выслугу. Теперь госпожа Вальдес, видимо, будет смотреть на прекрасных лебедей из беседки с медовыми сухариками…

Кальдмеер выслушал эту бессвязную речь, не отрывая глаз от темной поверхности пруда, и вдруг улыбнулся — весьма сдержанно и кратко, но Вальдес едва не заорал в голос.

— Я не знал, что вы женаты, — сказал Кальдмеер.

— Сделайте так еще раз, — слабым голосом попросил Вальдес, — и я непременно женюсь, прямо сейчас и на первой встречной. Олаф, Олаф, вам нравится здесь? Лучше, чем у меня, я имею в виду, у меня в Хексберг? Олаф?

Кальдмеер молча отвернулся и зашагал по прямой и широкой дорожке к дому. Из всех труб шел дым, во всех свежеотмытых окнах сияли свечи. Вальдес прикусил губу и пошел следом, яростно сжимая кулаки.

***

Через четыре недели дела обстояли по-прежнему, через восемь — все так же. Заботливый управляющий обустраивал дом по своему крепкому хозяйственному вкусу: по линеечке стояли новые бергерские стулья вокруг добротного нового бергерского стола, по линеечке было выложено новое столовое серебро с вензелями, чтобы госпоже Вальдес не пришлось бы уже заказывать его самой — а тут уже подготовлено, только и ждет хозяйку. Господин дриксенский адмирал, по подробному докладу Пако, не сводящего с него глаз, ежедневно шествовал со своей книгой в беседку у пруда с лебедями, просиживал долгие часы перед ужином и возвращался обратно такой же отрешенный, как и всегда, но в этот раз Вальдес наконец-то заметил на его лице хоть какое-то чувство — и это было чувство омерзения.

— Они ведь препротивнейше кричат, — сказал Вальдес, кажется, забыв о приветствии. — Прямо-таки орут! Верно?

Олаф не ответил, но Вальдес уже уловил в его глазах, во всем его лице и фигуре его истинное настроение и, подхватив эту чистую, наконец-таки не фальшивую, лишенную притворства ноту, заговорил, сбиваясь и повторяясь:

— Кричат хуже индюков… совсем не чайки, не так, как у моря… а сухарики эти с медом, ты… тебе подсовывали наверняка, да? Попробовал? Сладкая дрянь, каррьяра, можно ли выбрать женщину, которая сама выбирает такое….и эти квадраты дорожек, как в тюрьме, ты бывал, я знаю, но ты не знаешь, что и я тоже, сколько я просидел на берегу на губе, я не говорил тебе…. Нет, не говорил, ты не хочешь слушать… но… разве так кричат птицы у моря? Ты истосковался по нему. Да? Я отвезу тебя, заберу, по-настоящему счастливым можно быть только там… До чего мерзкие крики…

— Вальдес, — будто растерявшись, ответил Олаф, тронул его за плечо, словно пытался остановить. Вальдес схватил его руку и захохотал — влажно сверкнули жемчужные зубы. 

— Ты же все твердил, что тебе нужен покой, чтобы все оставили тебя… Довольно? Хватит? Наелся этого покоя, так? — Вальдес с силой стукнул себя пару раз ребром ладони по горлу, закашлялся и снова засмеялся. — Горькое лекарство, но помогло?

Олаф сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку, а потом все-таки позволил ей тронуть и глаза, и рот.

— Когда вы намерены жениться? Я так надеюсь поскорее уступить госпоже Вальдес ее беседку с лебедями и сухариками.

— Я? — Вальдес потер лоб. — Я… нет, я никогда… не настолько я плох, что бы там обо мне ни говорили, чтобы сделать несчастным абсолютно ни в чем не повинного человека, к тому же… 

Он сжал руку Олафа, скользнув пальцами под рукав, выше перчатки и замер, вздрогнув от легкого ответного пожатия. Медленно-медленно он поднял голову и вгляделся в серые глаза цвета штормового моря.

— Олаф… — он, кажется, внезапно охрип.

— Я провел достаточно времени в этой беседке, чтобы соответствовать? — осведомился Кальдмеер. Вальдес смотрел на его улыбку — свободную, легкую, даже немного лукавую, и не мог найти ни жестов, ни слов.

***

В комнате было так жарко, что Вальдес, проворочавшись пару десятков минут, все-таки спихнул одеяло сначала в изножье, а потом и вовсе сбросил его с кровати. Пахло свежим деревом и шерстяными нитками. Олаф лежал, закинув здоровую руку за голову, на плече с белой крученой нитью свежего шрама Вальдес устраивал то голову, то ладонь, но лежать спокойно он был совершенно не в состоянии — сразу же начинал водить пальцем по шраму или тереться щекой о плечо. Олаф усмехался, по стенам прыгали тени от множества свечей — преданный управляющий, похоже, нашел их по самой дешевой цене и скромно предъявлял свои умения.

— Если бы я раньше знал, — проговорил Вальдес, перевернулся на живот и медленно сполз ниже, устроив щеку у Олафа на бедре. — А впрочем, мог бы и догадаться. Не так уж и много способов существует вывести человека из горести поражения, и любовь явно один из них.

— Любовь, — усмехнулся Олаф. — По-моему, ты просто изощренно мстишь с моей помощью этому славному малому с его мечтами о госпоже Вальдес, скромной и рачительной хозяйке этого дивного места.

— Как же нужно было расстараться, чтобы добраться даже до твоих печенок, Олаф, — рассмеялся Вальдес, зарылся носом в светлые завитки в паху, помотал головой, громко вдохнул запах. Олаф фыркнул и прижал его голову ладонью. Вальдес усмехнулся и затих.

— Может, я готов на все, чтобы хоть как-то вернуться к морю?

— Ты? — удивился Вальдес. — Неееет. Ты не готов. Ты и так потратил зря такую кошкину прорву времени, чтобы смириться со мной в твоей жизни, и книга еще эта… Что ты там вычитал?

Олаф поднял брови:

— Самое подходящее время и место для разговора о религии.

— Самое, — серьезно подтвердил Вальдес. — Будь я проклят, если в твоей упрямой гусиной голове, где все расчерчено, как дорожки в моем э-э-э, огороде, не сложилась какая-то теория.

По животу он провел губами, а крупный, вновь возбужденный член сжал в ладони, осторожно оттягивая вниз тонкую розовую кожицу.

— Сложилась, — согласился Олаф, одновременно сжимая губы и улыбаясь. Мышцы живота напряглись и расслабились.

Вальдес хмыкнул и подул на темную напряженную головку сначала с одной стороны, а потом с другой:

— Переменный ветер, — объявил он. — И никакого продолжения, пока не скажешь, что же ты там себе надумал.

— Судьба, — пожав плечами, ответил Олаф. Он запустил пальцы в спутанные и влажные темные кудри Вальдеса, потянул его к себе. Тот замотал головой и засмеялся.

— Нет-нет, про судьбу я уже слышал. Там явно есть что-то еще…

Олаф рывком приподнялся, его ладони сомкнулись замком у Вальдеса на затылке. Тот засмеялся и поспешно облизал губы.

— Может быть, утки? Что могло довести человека, подобного тебе, до такого состояния? Заставило принять свои слабости, смириться с поражением, согласиться на фрошера в своей жизни и в своей спальне… Найти, откуда в очередной раз начать сначала?

Олаф несильно подтолкнул его, и Вальдес покорно приоткрыл рот, его язык скользнул вверх и вниз по головке, задержавшись ненадолго на вершине. Вальдес прищурился, услышал довольный вздох и медленно, вытянув губы, втянул в рот твердый член до половины, придерживая рукой у основания.

— Наконец… тишина… — негромко шепнул у него над головой Олаф.

Вальдес фыркнул, инстинктивно сжав губы и попытавшись прижать язык к небу. Олаф застонал.

В пруду у беседки пара лебедей прятала головы под крыло, готовясь к наступлению долгой северной ночи.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Судьба"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
